


Hooked and Hitched

by creepymura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Will Change), Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: They were the apocalypse rolled into two people on a heavy motorcycle and surrounded by fire and shrapnel.Junkrat makes an honest man of Roadhog.





	Hooked and Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> third person

It hadn't been an official ceremony, by any stretch of the imagination.   
It had hardly been a ceremony at all in fact. No-one in the actual world would have called it that. 

Though there wasn’t a chance anyone in the actual world would have cared about the ceremony either, so neither did they.

That was only fair.

A chaplain, who maintained a run down church just outside of a little town that Roadhog found familiar and quaint and naturally opposing Junkrat’s claims of it being boring, had officiated it. Had given them all the papers that they needed for it to be official in the eyes of Australian law (or any law for that matter) when Roadhog had pointed his scrap gun in his direction long enough, much to Junkrat's delight. Even signed them properly too, with a cursive, too complicated signature, so they both knew it was real.. 

Everything was the way it should have been. 

Everything was normal. 

Or as normal as they could be.   


Junkrat clutched a ratty bouquet of tattered fake flowers that he’d nicked from a scrap dealer a few days back, even though he had no crowd to throw them into as par the tradition. He had wanted things to be traditional, or as close to traditional as they could get. The flowers were, at the very least, a start when he couldn’t have everything else.

This came to Roadhog’s surprise, naturally, since Junkrat seemed like the kind of man who would take every opportunity to be as unconventional as possible. It was one of the things that made him  _ him _ , he supposed. 

One of the things that made him different from every other person on this planet. 

Yet somehow he wanted to do this by the book. Made Roadhog snort just thinking about it.

He had complained that they didn't have matching suits or rings to give each other or hand written vows, best men, maids of honours, anything like that, like what he read in old romance novels that he found in the dump on scavenging trips and hoarded in their limited space in their warehouse. Silly things that filled his head with romantic schmaltz and gave him expectations that Roadhog couldn’t always live up to.

This was the best he could do, Roadhog had told him, when they had discussed it and Junkrat had pouted about it for a while but shrugged his skinny, soot covered shoulders about it in the end. Told him that he'd just have to get an amazing vow renewal one day with a sharp, cheeky grin that made Roadhog fall for him just a little more (if he was able to love him any more than he did already).   


To anyone else, maybe it’d been a little silly, and in a way, Roadhog could understand why they would think so. They were wanted criminals, after all, what use did they have in getting married? They both knew this, of course they did, because they weren’t stupid and they rarely did anything that wasn’t for another purpose.

It was just that they decided that they didn't care. And this was the one time that they would allow themselves to be stupid.

Laws didn't apply in the outback, logic didn’t apply in the outback, which meant that they wouldn’t have to explain themselves. If anything it just seemed obvious to them and the fact that they had delayed it for so long seemed like the silly thing.

They were a partnership after all. They were the unstoppable force and the immovable object. They were the apocalypse rolled into two people on a heavy motorcycle and surrounded by fire and shrapnel.

And they were in love.

To them, that was reason enough.   


Despite everything missing from it, Junkrat had grinned from ear to ear throughout the entire ceremony, restlessly bouncing from one foot (peg) to the next. Repeating back all the vows that the chaplain had given him through manic, excited giggles, made Roadhog smile like an old fool under his mask, almost taken aback by just how much this man loved him, how lucky he felt to be loved so dearly again. 

When he repeated them back as prompted, albeit muffled with his mask in the way, Junkrat’s entire body lit up like a fuse, an explosion radiating happiness and pure joy, and Roadhog even wondered to himself if the younger junker was going to start crying just from hearing the vows. 

He wouldn’t have put it past him, mind.

He almost teared up at the “I do” moment himself, just looking at how happy Junkrat looked in that second, at how hilariously untraditional this was but how perfectly it fit the both of them. 

How perfect it felt, despite everything that had gotten in their way.

He always cried at weddings. Especially when they were his own.

“Well, by the power vested in me by the state of Victoria, I now pronounce you husband and...husband.” The slight pause made Roadhog frown behind his mask and he kept his scrap gun held at his side threateningly, chain rattling as he moved it closer, just an inch. Though he didn’t want to consider whatever stick was shoved up this old bloke’s ass, not on his wedding day. He could ignore it for now. 

He owed Junkrat that much.

“You may kiss the groom.”

Junkrat couldn’t keep still as he impatiently waited for Roadhog to push the snout of his mask up just slightly, enough that he could see his thick, brown lips and the familiar glint of his silver piercings, and pressed a quick, sweet kiss against them, throwing his arms around his neck in a tight, close embrace that felt like the first time all over again.

In that moment, they felt like the only two people on earth. And they couldn't have imagined anything better, anything quite so perfect for them.

The chaplain cleared his throat a little, obviously after he felt the kiss was going on for too long, bringing them back down to reality. Roadhog sneered under his mask, and had half a mind to just shoot the bastard and be done with it, but the chaplain practically shoved the marriage certificate into his hands and even his impulsive ass had to admit that he’d delivered everything he was told to without any kind of resistance, so there was little point in any carnage at the end of it. 

Would just be a way to use up unnecessary energy and kill a man of God in his own church.

Nah, not today. His natural homicidal tendencies could wait.

Junkrat left the flowers with the chaplain with a bright, beaming smile, even thanking him for his services with an enthusiastic, overly sooty handshake. Eagerly telling him the good deed wouldn't go forgotten, they’ll keep him in their good books, he could even sell the story to the papers if he wanted, make some money out of their infamy, people would pay a lot of money to hear about this, don’t ya know. 

It was clear that the chaplain just wanted the two of them out of his church, nodding along to Junkrat’s babbles with a strained smile, agreeing with whatever the manic newly wed was talking about. 

So they left without much more hassle, marriage certificate in tow, and got back onto Roadhog's bike together, it having been adorned with trailing cans on strings and a sign saying "JUST MARRIED!!" in scrawled, black lettering on the side car, adorned with smiley faces and little scribbles of bombs and explosions of Junkrat’s own design.

All things very typical of them, in that way

They kissed again through eager, excited smiles and whispered “I love you’s” against each other’s lips. Roadhog revved up the mighty engines of the bike, eliciting monstrous growls from the machine that made him feel alive, even more when Junkrat cackled with boyish glee, wrapped his arms around his thick middle and gave him a thumbs up. 

Didn’t need the sidecar today.

And so they rode away together into the city, on the very top of cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what i love more than smut fics? marriage fics. especially when there's smut at the end lol. honeymoon comes soon!
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


End file.
